1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure and in particular to a fishing lure device having a sound module broadcasting actual or simulated recorded bait animal sounds from inside a body resembling the size, shape, and optionally the movement of the bait animal in the water.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In order to be highly effective in catching fish, such as bass, it is necessary to replicate the bait animals, fish, and insects that they prefer for food as closely as possible including sound, shape, and motion.
The prior art remote controlled fishing lures all focus in one way or another on using a cell phone type vibrator motor for vibration only and have no legs or tail that are remote controlled and do not reproduce bait animal sounds. They are often expensive to make and do not rely on simple mechanical operation.
Related prior art patents and published patent applications include U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,556,B1, US20050257418A1, US20040200125A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,714, U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,280, U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,995, U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,909, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,347, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,294, US20020014031A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,895, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,319, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,574, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,692, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,538, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,905, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,573, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,647, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,132, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,012, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,135, U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,476, US20050150151A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,287, US20030115788A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,291, US20030154642A1, US20020104250A1, US20020088165A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,617, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,510, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,359, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,370, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,501, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,020, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,841, U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,806, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,879, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,597, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,135, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,464, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,667.
What is needed is a fishing lure device containing a sound module which broadcasts the actual or simulated recorded bait creature sound from a replicated bait creature body in the water controlled by the fisherman.